It's Raining
by Sweet Sour Insanity
Summary: Thors in town... of course it's raining...


HEY! God, I haven't updated in forever. My laptop has broken. Again. Anyway, this is a really bad one-shot-thing-thing, that I hope you like more then I do. It's been sitting around for months, but I didn't think it was worth putting up. It's kinda a little all over the place cause I kept changing my mind...

Anyway, this is Aloomy. Not the cheese. Aloomy is a new pairing Sucker For The Bad Guys and I Co. created (Check out her Aloomys, it's epic :)). Aloomy is Alex and Tommy. If you don't know who Alexander Aaron is, Comic vine him. He's spike. God I love that kid...

* * *

><p>It's raining. Of course it was raining. Thor was in town, it was always raining.<p>

He sighed and shook his head, shaking away the drops of rain that had formed on the surface of his goggles.

Shelter, he thought, immediately darting off in the direction of Avengers Mansion. It was a Friday night, it was dark and he was running through the streets of New York, toward Avengers Mansion, after being thrown out/fleeing the Young Avengers headquarters after his agonizingly innocent brother had requested the place alone with his green boyfriend, blushing and rumbling about 'romantic dinner' and 'anniversary presents. He was out the door before his brother could finished the sentence. _You owe me for this, Billy_, he thought darkly.

He shook his head as he appeared in front of the mansion, phasing in unnoticed. He sighed. Now he was cold. He growled in frustration. You owe me BIG time.

The mansion was dark and appeared mostly abandoned. He ran up to the room that he had been assigned and through his back-pack roughly on the ground, immediately went into the en suite bathroom, proceeding to take of his clothes of, not even noticing the small figure in the bed in the corner.

He sighed in satisfaction as he stepped under the hot jet of water, washing away the leaves and dirt that had matted themselves in his hair. He reached down and picked up the small bottle of shampoo, squeezing some onto the palm of his hand.

He closed his eyes and rubbed it into his scalp. He took a deep breath. Lavender. Nice. Very nice. But not his. He frowned slightly. Dismissing the thought, he rinsed his hair and body, then reached for the taps and cut off the warm water. He got out and robotically wrapped a towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom and moving to the small closet on the left of the room. He opened them and peered in side, reaching in an retreating what appeared to be a shirt. He raised an eyebrow. The shirt was black, and made of what appeared to be some kind of tight spandex material. It was at least three sizes too small.

What-, he thought, but shook his head, Never mine. Need sleep. He through the shirt in the corner and grabbed a pair of loos sweat pants from his pack. He walked lazily walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, pulling the blanket roughly over himself, so they covered half his body. Doesn't really matter, he thought. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

He moved his leg slightly, feeling it brush something something soft and warm, that soft something moved in turn, and the cold barrel of a gun was pressed up against the back of his skull.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Speed?"

Shit. He thought. He turned his head, only to feel the gun be pushed further into his white hair. Double Shit.

"Don't turn around, or I'll put a bullet in your head." the voice warned. He closed his eyes, smiling slightly. At least now he knew who he was dealing with.

He'd met him on more then one occasion , mostly during fights where they needed every hero they could get their hands on. He didn't know much about him, only that he worked for Nicholas Fury, he could make anyone shit them selves just by LOOKING at them (which, yeah, was a pretty epic power) and that he was young, very young. This, however, didn't stop Tommy from treating him exactly the same way he treated every other hero, every other living organism, on the planet. He still felt that small sense of pride from the fact that as of their last meeting, the boy had flirted back.

"That's a bit violent, don't you think?" he questioned.

"You come into my room in the middle of the night, you use my shower, go through my closet and then climb into my bed. I believe shooting you would be perfectly acceptable."

So, not in a flirty mood then?

He snorted. "You wouldn't shoot me."

A click echoed through the room as the safety was removed. "Wouldn't I?"

He swallowed.

He felt the bed behind him move, felt the warm breath ghost over the back of his neck. His back stiffened.

"I could do it, you know." the voice whispered from next to his ear. "I could kill you."

"But you wouldn't."

"What makes you so shore?"

"I'm to hot to kill, and you know it."

There was silence. What are you gonna say to that? He thought.

"Why are you here?" the voice asked, still whispered, still beside his ear, yet now more withdrawn.

Don't deny it then, he thought, though his mind was a mile away, his eyes still closed. Why am I still here?, He thought, why haven't I run, I should have run the second I felt the gun. I'd be out of here before he even pulled the trigger, even he knows that. So why did I stay? He took a deep breath and smiled slightly. Lavender.

"Thought this was my room." He supplied dumbly.

"It was." The voice counted sharply. "But they were having a shortage of rooms and you weren't using yours."

"So you moved in?"

"Exactly."

He snorted. "Well that's not very nice."

"It was yours or your brothers. I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of sleeping on a bed that was once used for… well you get what I mean."

He nodded his agreement.

The room was silent. His heart beat was beating faster then it's usual pace but he struggled to keep his breathing even. Why was he still here? Why was he still lying in a this boys bed, with a gun pushed up against his head? Why did he shudder every time the other said a word?

He shivered again, this time due to the chilled night air that filled the silent mansion. The storms stopped, he thought, when did the storm stop? The sound of thunder growled some where in the distance.

The gun was slowly moved away. He went to get up, taking that as his sign to go. When he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Stay." the voice was soft, but demanding.

He turned in shock, finally catching a glimpse of the boy. Alexander Aaron was sitting up in the bed, blond hair messed and blue eyes showing no signs of fatigue, a gun still held firmly in his hands.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, curiosity worming it's way into his voice, a smirk forming on his face. He leaned forward slightly. "Your not falling for me, are you?"

He watched in amusement as the youngers eyes widened before he skilfully hid it. He grinned toothily.

The younger scoffed.

"In you dreams." he declared, looking away slightly. More then you know, the silver haired teen thought. The younger sighed, looking back, his baby blue eyes filled with mischief. "You don't have to stay, you could always go and ask Logan if you could share with him."

The teen shuddered at the thought, the boy smirked.

"I think I'll pass." he said.

"Well then" Alex shuffled back on the bed, making room and lifting up the covers. "Come-on."

Tommy silently climbed into bed, purposely placing his back to the other boy, he wrapped the blanket around him self, all to aware of the body that lay so close to his own. He could totally get used to this.

"So…" he began. "Why are you here?"

"I got shot."

"That's nice. Well- no actually it's not that-it's kind of-… are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Good… That's good."

Silence. Where the hell did that come from, Thomas? Get back in the game!

"Just out of curiosity, where did the gun come from?"

"This one? It's the one from under my pillow."

"You have a gun under your pillow?"

"Yeah."

"oh."

Silence

"Why are you awake?"

"What?"

"Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping, with your wound and all-"

"Speed?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"…'K…"

The room was silent once again.

"… I don't like Thor…"

Tommy frowned.

"What has that got to do with being awake?"

"...I don't like it when he's around cause it's always raining. And I don't like it when it rains cause…" He trailed off. Tommy turned around to face him, his green eyes studying the youngers worried face.

"Cause what?" Tommy asked. The thunder sounded of in the distance, the rain was returning. He didn't miss the was Alex flinched slightly in distance.

"Alex?" he asked curiously . "Are you afraid of thunder?"

Alex opened his mouth to deny, but flinched back as yet another wave of thunder was heard. He shook softly as the rain started falling once again.

Tommy watched as he shook, his hands trying to hid his now tear stained face.

He reached out an arm and pulled the boy over, pushing him against his chest and wrapping him in his arms. Alex froze in shock. Tommys leaned over, his mouth resting next to the boys ear.

"I-"

"Alex?"

"… Yeah…?"

"Go to sleep.

"…'K…"

Tommy stayed awake the whole night, his arms never leaving there place around the small boy as he slept soundly for the first time in a while.

From that night onwards, it was more then common for Tommy Shepard to disappear from existence when ever a storm was brewing on the horizon. When asked where he goes, his answer is simple; "It's raining."


End file.
